Marry You
}} Marry You en español Casarme Contigo, es una canción interpretada en el capitulo . La canción pertenece al cantante Bruno Mars. Sera presentada por las parejas de ND con solos de Jackson, Alma, Michael, Susan, Steve, Eva, Fernando y Marký. Contexto de la Canción: Desconocido. Letra de la Canción: Jackson: It's a beautiful night We're looking for something dumb to do Hey, baby I think I wanna marry you Alma: Is it the look in your eyes Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares, baby? I think I wanna marry you Susan: Well, I know this little chapel On the boulevard We can go No one will know Michael: Oh, come on, girl Susan: Who cares if we're trashed? Got a pocket full of cash Susan y Michael: We can blow Shots of Patron Michael: And it's on, girl Fernando y Marký: Don't say no, no, no, no, no Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah And we'll go, go, go, go, go Fernando: If you're ready like I'm ready Eva: 'Cause it's a beautiful night Eva y Steve: We're looking for something dumb to do Eva: Hey, baby Eva y Steve: I think I wanna marry you Fernando y Marký: Is it the look in your eyes Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares, baby? I think I wanna marry you Michael: I'll go get a ring Susan: Let the choir bells sing Susan y Michael: Like "oooh" So what you wanna do? Michael: Let's just run, girl Jackson: And if we wake up And you wanna break up Jackson y Alma: That's cool No, I wont blame you Jackson: It was fun, girl Eva y Steve: Don't say no, no, no, no, no Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah And we'll go, go, go, go, go If you're ready like I'm ready Jackson, Michael, Fernando y Steve: 'Cause it's a beautiful night We're looking for something dumb to do Hey, baby I think I wanna marry you Alma, Susan, Marký y Eva: Is it the look in your eyes Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares, baby? I think I wanna marry you Michael: Just say "I do" Jackson: Tell me right now, baby Fernando: Tell me right now, baby, baby Michael: Just say "I do" Fernando: Tell me right now, baby Jackson: Tell me right now, baby, baby Oh Jackson, Alma, Michael, Susan, Fernando, Marký, Steve y Eva: It's a beautiful night We're looking for something dumb to do Hey, baby I think I wanna marry you ... Is it the look in your eyes Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares, baby? I think I wanna marry you Curiosidades: *Esta era una de las canciones que el creador del Fic siempre quiso que se cantara, dejándola de lado en debido a que no encontraba a las personas para que la cantasen. *Jackson con esta canción se unió a New Directions, pero solo de oyente y para cuidar a Alma. *Steve es el único que no es parte de New Directions y que participa en esta canción. Vídeos: thumb|left|330 pxthumb|right|330 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones ya Interpretadas en Glee o The Glee Project Categoría:Canciones de la Segunda Temporada Categoría:Canciones del capitulo Love Is Lawless Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Alma Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Eva Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Susan Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Jackson Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Marký Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Fernando Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Steve Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Michael